Future MH Wishlist
Members of the Monster Hunter Wiki can put down what they want for future Monster Hunter games, including monsters, weapons, ideas, items, or types of quests. The list that will be formed are only wishes of users, and are not in any way indicative of it being in a future MH game. =The Wishlist= Weapons *When weapons have an element, it actually shows more often than just hitting (ex. a thunder sword with shock currents running around it at all times). Also, a bar that would raise with every hit; when it reaches the top, you're able to do a special elemental attack (ex. a fire weapon would give out a huge blaze). PitchBlack696 06:39, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *The ability to have aggresive thrown bombs aswell as defensive one's (eg. flash bomb) for example if you combine bomb material and a bone husk (different sizes for different power)then combine the product with elemental sacks (eg. fire sac/fire herb) to s that when thrown have a DESTRUCTIVE effect eg. it blows up in a wide area. (that idea is basically a ranged large barrel bomb, but there are other elements remember)hachtman 4 September 2008 *The ability to interrupt your attacks mid-combo to block attacks or to roll away. *be able to put a sheild on a light bowgun just like on a great bowgun,also new elements like dark and light, and to accompany tht new weapon classes like axes, and a weapon with moving parts like a shredder tht could shred a monsters tail/other parts of in a few blows.JOIN THE GUILD *The ability to add monster material to weapons to change the look or add on skills (ex. Daimyo's Claw for defense plus 2 or Teostra Horn for fire plus 100). *How about using multiple (3 or 4 or maybe more) attack dogs or creatures (EX: large dogs, raptors, hawks/large birds of prey.). Armor plated of course. Animals that you can keep on a long leash and attack with, or let them lose and then they get taken over with AI while you use a dagger or some small weapon to attack and evade. I had this idea way before monster hunter portable 2nd G's cat helper. but my idea differs in that you use the animals as a weapon/tracker then as a helper.Lunchbox1234 06:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) *Having weapons with more than one element. Like a dual sword with fire and water elements. Something along the lines of that would be nice. IRenji *Stuff like whips and scimitars could be added. A dragon scimitar for example and it owns minions and kut kus etc in 1 hit. but this might be easy to complete the game. but you must kill 100 of everything to obtain it. *New elements, such as ACID element (burns a little but not as much as fire, and also weakens armor, so it brings down the monsters defense.). METAL element (gives off a gray metallic flash causing damage. but what it really does is it uses the metal from the sword to splinter off and go into the dino.) GOOOP element ( does no damage, but causes the monster to slow down and, in some cases, causes the monster to get stuck for a short time.) WIND element like in the manga. Possible others are WOOD, and EARTH.Lunchbox1234 10:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) *a finishing move that occurs when the monster has low health(25%). you would have to press buttons that show up on the screen. There would be 10 of them and if get 5 wrong the monster will attack you. E.G divine slasher you call down a dragon god and you run at monsters head and body and slice it up into a million bits and double the amount of carves. *even more elements such as darkness does massive damage and doubles attack power for 30 seconds.sand like cephalos .light acts like flash bomb.lava which would be more powerful than fire.mist so the monster cant see you.Crimsonfatails999 *use obtained items e.g firecell stone a bomb 5X more damage than lgbomb+ boom goes rathlos ha ha ha.Crimsonfatails999 *three more modes "monster zoo mode" you must look after monsters like zoo tycoon"monster mode" you play as a monster and as you win more levels more monsters are available and finally "custom monster mode" create your own monster give its own attacks everything the you can play as it in the other mode and fight in the great arena when you wantcrimsonfatails999(my three are under all) * ^ I do like the SAND element as stated above. (not my idea). anyway as for more new elements, GLASS (you see a flash of glass shatter. doing small damage that lingers ((for a short time)) doing damage like poison but, the monster is freaked out by the loud noise and flinches. Of course this wouldn't happen very often. just to be fair to the monster.). the glass element only happens when you use a shield i.e. block, in other words the monsters attack breaks the glass shield, causing the effects thus stated above. a flinch only occurs 1 out of 8 blocks/monster attacks. this sounds corny but LOVE element. this element gives no damage, but inflicts an effect for a short/semi long time. the effect is it causes the monster to like/love you, making it not wanting to hurt you. this only apply's to rage mode. that's right this element weakens rage mode. sometimes causing rage mode to be shorter, or sometimes flat out stopping it for 1 rage mode cycle. another element could be ITEM DROP drops a shinny every once in a long while. Lunchbox1234 *skills such as area change, so for instance you are in the swamp area and you then activate it, this causes the monster to change to a random area such as volcanoes. *weapon boosts in the area the element will be more at home at e.g volcano=fire. * The ability to tame monsters you capture and use them in battle, you could also like take them to the arena and train them to make them a lot stronger. Kut-ku killing a Lao anyone?Ookamikazuchi 21:31, 21 August 2008 (UTC) * Separating the axes from the swords and making them into their own category is not a bad idea. They could have a bonus point vs breakable parts so they would be the weapon specifically used for that. So you would have axe and shield but similar to the lance in that the shield is larger so it can hold its own against some monster attacks. Obviously that would mean the axe has to be slower slightly compared to the sword to even out. And have a hybrid between the GS and Hammer way of fighting for the larger axes. YaminoOokami21 * Add a Tranquilizer or Numb attribute of some sort to bows or bowguns that makes the wryven slow or takes it out of rage mode. Make it specific for these weapons so that it helps get more people into gunning solo and so that it encourages online play with other people even more. YaminoOokami21 * Have portable turrets like balista that take multiple slots in your inventory and take a while to deploy but can be shot at wryvens to chain them down similar to the flash bomb but longer. That can second as a way to capture Elder Dragons from the kirin to the fatalist. something that can only be set up before hand that would be too hard to set up on the spot so that enforces the need to learn monster pasterns and deploy strategy. * Building off of the Portable turret idea; why not a Gun-Hammer, that instead of using charge attacks, one would jam the handle of the weapon into the ground(a tripod like structure would roll out from the main part of the weapon) and use it like an immovable bowgon. It could have, like, a long range version of the Gunlances "Wyveryn Fire" attack, and certain Bowgun ammunition would also be compatable-clust,crag, pellet,ect. (Inigmatias) Monsters *Much better Monster AI. In the middle of a fight, the monster should be able to stare at you at any time before or after attacking. Monsters should also have more fluid and realistic movement. [[User:PitchBlack696|PitchBlack696] 06:41, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *More variations of existing monster types (ex. a tigrex-style Blos or Khezu), as well as armor that is built with from more than one monster and actually shows it (ex. Monoblos armor that has both gray and white parts in each piece, that develops a striped appearance in the armor). DarkAngel_Reid 03:27AM, 20 June 2008 *More Carapaceons. There's quite a bit of potential in the concept behind them and, given the niche the monsters apparently play in their environments, more could be made easily. A couple examples of this could be a spider crab-like carapaceon that lives in the forest and hills and uses a Rathalos skull for its shell, or a smaller, more agile carapaceon that uses a Kut-ku beak (with a subspecies that has a Garuga one). A legendary carapaceon could also appear (ex. one with a Fatalis or Akantor skull) DarkAngel_Reid 03:43AM, 20 June 2008 *new type of monster such as a giant plantoid type *Some kind of reptilian-lizard monster with the body set and motion of Narugakaruga and Tigrex. PitchBlack696 21:31, 21 June 2008 (UTC) *An ice/frost elder dragon with icicle wings. Or a snake with arms that you get Agito-like weapons from. *When fighting the Plesioth, the monster doesn't stay on the top of the water all of the time: it can go under the water and appear somewhere else for a surprise attack! *The monsters should be able to enter your camp, so you're not safe anywhere! *A creature that can fight you in the tree tops. and you got to chop down or climb the trees to fight it. or shoot it from a distance. and to make it fair it fights you like a plesisoth. EX: eventually it will come down off the trees and fight for a while.Lunchbox1234 06:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) *I wanna see more herbivores. the ratio is roughly 5 to 1 in carnivores vs herbivores, Species wise. I mean come on that would be mass extinction because the herbivores we got now don't even put up a fight, and the predators would eat them all. regardless of how many carnivores the guild kill, the plant eaters in this game are just to weak. their basically a walking meal. and if their so easy to kill these very large predators (which must eat a lot based on size) would just eat the best parts of the animal they kill then leave, and then kill again. then the predators would start to die off from starvation. thus leading the predators to start killing people more and to come into city's, forcing us to off. think about it, the carnivores in this game are larger (generally 3 times the size of a Aptonoth), faster, stronger, more abundant, more stealthy, more cunning, most can fly, walk, swim, their armor plated and spiked, some poisonous, most can shoot projectiles of all deadly sorts, most have a piercing roar, some work in teams (prey), and the plants eaters just run away letting the weakest/slowest one to get picked off, and don't even try to protect their young. to give the herbivores a fighting chance i would want to see much larger (like Brachiosaurus huge) plant eaters. you could give them more armor and spikes, or maybe for the smaller horse type creatures make them faster. they could also fight back for a change, and fight as a herd. Make a drome type monster for every herbivore that can serve as a matriarch (leader). lastly make them more numerous. why cant a large (3 times bigger than a los), armored, spiked, long necked dino, that shoots a digested plant ball that uses stomach acid and digested plant material as a weapon, be a boss monster. Lunchbox1234 11:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) *I would like to see more realistic natural surroundings. For example: Velociprey/Giaprey/Genprey/Ioprey travel in packs of 3 or 4 into different areas every couple of minutes, as in supposing you were waiting in area 1 of the Forest and Hills, eventually 4 Velociprey would appear at the door to area 8 and would begin attacking the Aptonoth, while the aptonoth would flee or sometimes fight back. When the aptonoth are killed off, the velociprey begin chewing their bodies. Just a thought. *more monsters such as a new handful of new species.like massive demons and minions like baby dragons. * More dismemberment/breakable parts on monsters as well as actually have the monster react to its pieces being broken other then just screaming a bit at first. * the sacrificial dagger weapon you run up to a boss monster then you draw the dagger and you jump on its leg you can attack its leg for a small amount of damage or you go into a button mashing sequence where you press lots of buttons the more you get right the more sensitive the area you jump on to eg for a fatalis the most sensitive area is his head and to get there you must get the sequence almost perfect if you get to many buttons wrong he would grab you in his paw or in his mouth and slam you on the ground or crush you in his teeth he dose a one hit kill no matter how good your armor is or if you stay in the same area on him to long he slams his tail on you doing normal damage bur throws you off his body *More subspecies would be nice, as well as some story to match them. For example, a new monster has been spotted in the Snowy Mountains, but whoever spotted it couldn't make out what it was clearly. The hunter is sent out to investigate (and neutralize) this beast, and witnesses an epic showdown between two monsters. One's a tigarex, the other a white Narugakaruga, with icy blue eyes. The fight between them could be a cut scene, or actually allow the player to move around whilst the monsters clash. The Tigarex is caught off guard by the white Naru, it grabs his head with both claws and smashes it down to the ground. The Naru bites into the Tigarex' neck, killing it. Having had his meal, the Naru withdraws to it's cave. (Perhaps let the player carve some items from the dead monster?) The hunter must chase it, and see to it that this ferocious beast is destroyed. *Fix the range of the Plesioth's tail swing.That is something that is REALLY annoying. maky369 *khezu climbs on the walls as well not just the celling.Lunchbox1234 *being able to see and hunt, birds, turtles, frogs, snakes, mice, bugs, fish, etc. not just the large animals. a wider ecosystems. like all the different bugs that you get from bug spots should be everywhere (randomly generated). along with fish. the hole ore thing i can understand, but fish and bugs shouldn't have set spots. being able to catch birds could be like catching bugs or fish.Lunchbox1234 *you could look after any animal you catch and you get a 3D generated pic of ore,bugs,fish and craves that would be coolcrimsonfatails999 *Fixing the monster-to-monster damage system, so that powerful attacks that seriously damage you kill minions faster, i.e, a khezu can kill genprey in 1 hit with its electric tackle attack, because the system currently is broken, and it takes a khezu, even a red one, at least 3 electric tackles to kill a single genprey, which is a problem. -Mashedtaters45 22:45, 2 September 2008 (UTC) * It would be nice to see more herbivore species and maybe see monsters interact. A rathalos hunting or a velocidrome and his group attacking a kut ku. It would also be interesting to see a wolf or dog species in there. Maybe a cat species too if it would be interesting. Same category as blango and conga. Not giant wryven strong but good for variety. YaminoOokami21 -Building off of the previous idea, why not seeing monsters,say, a TIGAREX and a AZURE RATHALOS battling each other over a large carcass or a decent cave. More Mammamlian creature would be fine,too, and why not some amphibians;A gargantuan newt living within the depths of the swamp, which is able to slither beneath the murk and come up to attck the beast(akin to the monoblos's charge-from-the-ground attack), spit poison, and the like. How about more Avian creatures(imagine a gargantuan bird of prey, like a Bird of Paradise or something)and some large, wormlike creatures that burrow about the map. -Inigmatias- * Like the white Narugakaruga idea, also could have albino varients of monsters that dont allready have white skin, this would be pure white thought like a white tigrex with slighty pale stripes. Ones that look good when white could be conga(lala), bullfango(drome), kelbi's, the prey and drome family exept the giaprey of course, Plesioth, Gypceros , Diablos, Rajang, yian kut ku (Garuga), all Carapaceons. also a wolf sort of creature same sort of size as Rajang maybe bigger *Rideable monsters like Aptonoth, or maybe even wyverns! Gameplay *Have a reaction command system. For instance, when a monster charges you and you are not able to get out of the way fast enough, a button will flash on screen and if the player is able to hit the button in time, he'll stylishly evade the attack. Truerurouni 06:54, 19 June 2008 (UTC) *Once you beat the game you can unlock a "custom quest creator" so you can make your own new challenging quests. Boltman31 *Whenever you talk to certain people in town (for Quests), there should be a video of it like in Mass Effect or Star Wars. That would be pretty sweet! Duskfatalis2 02:19, 26 June 2008 (UTC) *This is one I've been dreaming about... Your house being a log cabin, and you can decorate it with MONSTER MATERIALS!!! And certain decorations have special properties, like an actual glowing Chameleos Horn or Spike, or infinite Gunpowder when you're at home if you have Fire Dragon Powder Sacks! Tell me some of this doesn't seem sweeeeeeeeeeet!!! Duskfatalis2 21:55, 29 June 2008 (UTC) *I wish this game had more of a survival aspect to it. Because come on who actually tries to hide from a Rathalos? Pretty much no one. The whole hunting aspect i think could be more expanded upon. Like actually studying your hunt or stalking it, setting up more cunning traps rather than the usual meat on pitfall and bombs... I just believe that rather than just slicing it to bits or crushing your prey there should be more to it. CourageousHero *Ahh I got another idea. I also wish there was a better teamwork system. One that would let you actually get to help your teammates out. Like lets say taking a hit for a friend or taking them to a safe place you know stuff like that. *A Felyne Kitchen skill called "Felyne Airstrike". It allows you to call in the observation balloon to your area to drop bombs onto your target. *I wish that when you go to the guild and drink the beer or wine, that you are actully able to fight drunk. That would be hilarious to see someone fighting drunk. *I Wish that when the quest description says "We've sent warriors to help kill the fiend Ect...Ect.... That those so called warriors or knights actually Existed, like you'd walk into the zone where the monster is, and you see a cut-scene like one of these warriors saying Get Over Here And Help!, And that they actually could fight with you, but only to a certain point, Example: Rathalos tail is cut off, he goes into rage, Oh Man! LETS GET OUTTA HERE! one screams, but of course, you stay to kill good ole rathalos and hes not very happy his tail is on the floor next to him :d!!! Longsword114 01:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) * More realistic monster deaths like On the monster hunter at the moment you can do the finishing hit anywhere like killing a elder dragon but stabbing it in the toe that just sucks you should have to hit them in the head or something an there should be more gore like you cut off a Rathalos tail an there is no blood nothing * Defense Quests, it would have to be right and not be extremely hard or tedious, like you have to stop all the minions from getting in the camp and such, not like the Lao or shen quests, something a bit less linear. * A monster capturing system like in the first Monster Hunter except you can sell them in the town for 5000z! Think how cool it would be to bring a knocked out Rathalos into town on a cart and sell him! Cephadrome * digging. theirs spots to dig to obtain various items like grubs, fossils, and ores. you would use a shovel, that would brake like a pick axe.Lunchbox1234 *more detailed monster info boxes showing a large 3D pic of the monster. *at the weapon creation screen another option will come up saying"assault vehicle"and a choice of "create or buy" will come up create will let you make your own tank and ride it into the field with you and give it weapons by using monster materials and it's body if you buy one you must have the correct materials to create it or you can't buy it that would be awesome . *Like the point above of having to rescue fellow hunters it would be cool to be able to meet AI hunters in the field and temporarily recruit them into your team, being able to give orders such as 'hold back' or 'Hit the tail'. this could be incorporated into the point above where some injured hunters are scrabbling around behind logs while their weary friends are trying to repel the monster and you come to help the group of weak hunters (maybe they only have little health and attack) and you have to beat the monster without letting any of them get Ko'd. if you manage to rescue all the hunters without a single Ko then you might get increased quest rewards. Hakura * Town you live in expands as you get more famous, and you can help decorate with stuff From the monsters you have challenged. Instead of the shop just getting more supplies, their place would get bigger or more decorated as you progress. YaminoOokami21 * Farm could use monsters you capture for fertilizer like congalala or for plowing fields like the kut ku. Maybe even have the khezu or blos' dig for ores? This idea needs filtering but it might not be so bad?. YaminoOokami21 * weapon box inside the guild house so you don't have to leave and come back every time you and your friends want to change gear. YaminoOokami21 * Baby wryvens can be acquired from eggs and sold or used in the same way as the piggy. Obviously there would have to some sort of ranch where you can develop and care for the egg. YaminoOokami21 * Breeding wryvens for materials might be good, like the ranch idea where you can maintain one or two wryvens for materials. Have a sort of system where once they get to a certain size( adult) you would have to personally beat them in the arena and if your not careful they would break lose and damage your farm or town and make you have to backtrack or even pay for repairs. Mini games for repairing the town or doing favors around town using your hunter skills would be good? YaminoOokami21 Why not having those Guild Knights that are spoken so highley of actually join you in quests, or be found out in the field on thier own quests, and will stop to trade with you,or ask for help if thier quest involves killing a Monster?-Inigmatias Monsters should leave footprints or tracks when moving on the ground, and occasionally dung (which can be collected). The tracks and dung should change as they age, so a hunter could tell how long ago the monster was there. Severely injured monsters should leave a trail of blood, especially if they had a big part (like a tail) chopped off - if flying, the blood could be hard to see because it's splattered over a wide area as the monster flies. As with tracks, blood would change colour as it dries. A skill could be added ("Blood Scent") that would make monster blood trails glow and/or show up on the map. Painted monsters should leave a trail of paint rather than showing up directly on the map; in place of that, they could make a "psycho dart" that is more expensive but acts similarly to the current paintball. Smart monsters should know how to wash off the paint/blood (and smart hunters should know to go straight to water so they can ambush the monster when it goes there). More ground-based monsters would be nice; the game seems to be a bit too focused on flying wyverns and dragons. Also, monsters should show visible injuries like sword cuts, bruises, burns and suchlike as they take damage. Not necessarily super-accurate, just changing the texture of the monster depending on the type of injuries it's sustained. If possible, this damage display should be dependent on location, so if you keep on attacking the monster's head, its head would be heavily bruised but the rest of it would be fine. - 5parrow Areas *Larger maps. Or maps with out loading. More or less no more little areas, just one large central area. As for ideas for new maps, a cave system, a grassland, a northern artic iceberg area (No land. you walk on ice and broken up glaciers.), an ancient high tech city in ruins with the power still running in some areas (like an Atlantis). On another note how about being able to swim. lunchbox1234 12:04, 22 June 2008 *A map that allows you to fight monsters in the middle of a town. It could have a large plaza/marketplace, and various roads complete with buildings and such. *Multiple towns, and maybe even larger cities, and the ability to free-roam between them.(good idea)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) *More interactive environments, shorter load times is a must, and I wish it the map wasn't split up into zones I wish it was one smooth area to not break the excitement of the hunt. Courageous Hero *here is the basic land scape of monster hunter now. all flat land. with ground colored green and brown to resemble grass and dirt. then maybe a tree, then 1 plant. then you walk a bit and a perfect 90 degree hill and on top of that hill its perfectly flat.I wanna be able to climb trees, rocks, what ever, and not just run through them. instead of just a flat landscape why not break it up a bit and put a few lumps into the landscape. a few hills, ditches, rocks, more plants, etc. Mother nature does not use 90 degree anything. period! Say you want to walk through a jungle or something with a lot of weed/plant growth. your character slows down and doesn't just run through it, but actually takes time to get past thicker plant life/foliage. As stated before i want to see grass not just a crappy 2d plant set on different angles every now and then. and its grass so it should be everywhere, then maybe a patch of dirt then more grass. it should look like the area in the swamp where theirs all the yellow grass colored stuff, but shorter and green. thats what we should be walking on in this game. to add to the climbing trees parts, that would be a great way to hide. not only should your character be able to do this stuff but all the animals and plants as well. imagine a ykutkut perched in a tree in the jungle, ready to pounce. one more thing why aren't their any dead plants or animals? they should randomly generate along with the different animal life. and animal scatt(poop) should too. I'm not saying it should be a grave yard, but come on things die its life. and have you ever went camping theirs freaking bugs everywhere. point in case more realistic areas. Lunchbox1234 06:29, 25 July 2008 (UTC) *There should be an AI player/s in the game that you can invite on your party, and larger towns with roaming citizens in it. Submitted by: aeris3579 *Would be nice to have a build able town. Say you start off with just a shack in the mountains with basic weapon/armor crafting and basic guild hall. These could be upgraded to bigger houses etc which would unlock more quests as more citizens come and live in your town. this would allow for a management type aspect of the game like a smaller version of simcity or something. *As an addition to the multiple towns point, each town would have it's own uniquely designed "Town" area, for elder dragon repelling quests, and also, each town would have different accessible areas, like one town would have Volcano, and Jungle, and another would have Snowy Mountains, and Forest & Hills. Also, different weapons and items should be available to create or buy in different towns, for example, if I wanted to upgrade my Iron Striker to an Iron Striker+, I'd go to one town, but if I wanted to make it into a Gunhammer Prototype, I'd go to another town. Also, each town should have it's own unique series of weapons.Mashedtaters45 22:53, 2 September 2008 (UTC) * Town maps and certain maps can have Balista like turrets that shoot chains so that you can stun wryvens & dragons for a prolonged amount of time in those specific areas. If you miss the gun becomes useless and when the wryven breaks loose the gun is broken in the process. [ YaminoOokami21] * Towns that Grows as you Progress in the game. YaminoOokami21 Add more realism to areas within the game.-Inigmatias Gamertalon: im not sure about the extra element ther a lil random but they would make good gems like add ons...?? alos the button reaction thing NOOOOO this is one of the only games where its completly free gamplay!!! il love it. im good at the game. and you dont need that i admit ther are sompoints where you get screwed but trust me there always away to avoid it trst me.ive almost killed every monster without bieng hit on MHF2 (psp) its doable... lol i killed the akantor by miself lol....i was well proud!! XD. i think because its being released for the wii kepp controls reletivly simple for newgamers and add sharing ability...items weapon trading but only with players yourt own level???? jst add monsters more fluent loading screens and not bigger but less bounderies... ie water falls shortcut.. you know a true land to explore... P.S MH3 for wii should be awsome!! General * A storyline or plot, rich with history concerning the background of different villages and cities. They should also expand on the legends pertaining to each monster, because there is a lot of hidden potential that can be unlocked by a good writer. * There should be a heirarchy of hunters in each village, and if you reach a high enough rank, you will have your own fort/castle with which you can decorate your halls with monster parts. You can also upgrade this fort/castle with armaments and towers to defend against approaching monsters such as Lao Shan Lung and Shen Gao Ren. You will be able to recruit rookie hunters and station them in your fort/castle to help defend it. * There should be a PVP system, in which hunters can fight eachother for money or certain pieces of equipment that the village hands out to the victor. Sometimes if there are more than one super-high ranked hunter stationed in one village, they will have a battle to decide who will be the top hunter in the village. * The ability to skip right to the rewards screen without waiting 1 minute when beating a quest. * A Felyne Farmer that will harvest all of the materials for you from the farm. He will be hard or expensive to obtain. *Somehow to make yourself known as a legendary hunter. Theres tons of hunters yet it seems we all are the same. Theres needs to be a better system to let your status be recognized and known throughout the Monster Hunter world. To let all know of your independent abilities and not be grouped up with the rest of the monster hunting world. *Maps with more water areas, and the ability to use boats or rafts to fish, fight and travel. *the ability to skip anything such as cutscenes and village intros. * the ability to fight other hunters, thought psp ad hoc or the internet, and the combatants and other hunters can bet on the battles. that each village is different in some way and all the hunters from the villages can meet in the arena or gathering hall * the ability to swim but only without armor on or special armor eg lobster * the ability to battle monsters you have captured eg you captured a gravios and a friend captured a diabalos your gravios and his diabalos could fight each other *You should have a format of the game in PC. Like Monster Hunter 4! Isn't that great? No limitations! Better graphics, more quests, weapons, armors, etc; There should be freeroaming, and what about seeing other AI players killing monsters and you can invite them in a party and with loyalty system; Also in real time, seeing the sun setting, moon rising; The ability to climb up mountains or rocks, swim in water; It's also great to have monsters as pets, example a quest that you should tame a dragon then after you've completed that quest a new map will be unlocked, a large air balloon town that you can visit by using the dragon you've tamed to fly up there; And surprise quests that do not involve with killing monsters like helping a stranded fellow hunter while in a quest; Transportations! Yeah, like a glider in order to fight flying monsters, or in land a horse-like monster you can ride on; In felynes, not all your sidekick are felynes there should be a turtle, baby dragon, dog-like monster, etc. that have specialties each; You can also change their names. In the map, it should be 4 times(4x) larger and no more loading area styles, I mean the whole area should not be divided into mini-areas that always loads when you get out. More realistic facial expressions; Uugghhmm.. What else? Aha! Villages should be towns with roaming citizens in it, I already put that in the Area Section of the wishlist page. Submitted by: aeris3579 *'CHOOSE THE NEXT MONSTER CONTEST' as for how it could work i can only think of two ways it would be fair, and not exclusively for the highest ranked players, or a select group. the FIRST is the creators would have to make a building monster program (possibly on a internet website or in the game itself). with various body parts pre-made. the people then make their own monster submit it into capcom and then you can vote for the best. Capcom could give topics like make a dragon this month or a bat creature the next month. the SECOND way and more likely way would be the creators put up 3 different already pre-made monsters and you vote on which one you want. popular vote wins it. their is one more way but its not fair at all. well maybe a little. anyway it would be to enter a drawing where one lucky person gets to have their monster created. they would have to work with capcom to bring their idea to life. note: if that where the case i really don't think that they would let any of you over the toppers make your end all beat all monsters. like a 900000 foot dragon that pawns all 1 hit KO, it eats fatas, laos, akas, ucams, rajangs(double golden monkey) for breakfast type monster, blah, blah, blah. it would obviously have to be with in the games standards. but hay it could still maybe be powerful like a rajang or something. lunchbox1234 *shadows aren't just shaded circles on the ground. not just hunters and monsters have realistic shadows but the trees cast shadows, and the surroundings as well. and as the time of day changes so do the shadows.Lunchbox1234 *a bed that replenishes stamina as well as health Gazzatheanomalystic777 19:00, 26 August 2008 (UTC) * Add shallow waters that you can walk on, which lead to deep water where you can swim but not use any weapons. This might make getting wryvens out of the water easier or open up more possibility for water wryvens. You could become human bait? In which you use some sort of button sequence to avoid serious injuries when they come in for the bite. YaminoOokami21 * Mini games like cards or Home & Town decoration making workshop YaminoOokami21 *The ability to customize your little house with decorations, trophys, carpets etc. Like you could hang skins or heads on plaques on the wall.